Lovely Little Filly
by BeethovenRIP
Summary: A ONESHOT based on Saturday and Jeff's little win. Not the most amazing piece of writing, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Please Read and Review if you have time.


**A / N – OK, so I was disappointed with the episode on Saturday night, it was dull. So, what better way to make up for it than to write a ONESHOT. Enjoy people, it has been a little while since I last wrote anything, so apologies if it sounds too simple, need to get my mind into writing while someone sleeps. **

'Are you still thinking about that boy?' Norman asked Jeff as they drove around Holby he had been quiet for a while, which was completely unlike Jeff.

'Nah, got my eye on this lovely little filly if you know what I mean.'

Norman was a little perplexed by this, what on earth was Jeff talking about? 'Is it someone I know? Someone at work?' he asked his partner.

Jeff turned to look at the paramedic beside him, why did Dixie have to pair them together for an entre shift, he really had no idea. 'No, Norm, when I say a lovely little filly, I mean a lovely little filly. Jacobs's daughter, running in the 3.20 at Doncaster.'

'Oh'

'What did you think I meant?' Jeff asked trying to hide his smirk at Norman's complete ignorance.

'Nothing…..just misheard you that's all. Does Dixie know?'

Jeff shook his head.

'What will she say when she finds out?'

'Well… put tit his way, she won't be happy if I lose, but will be if I win. Last time I put £100 on a horse it lost, she made me clean the entire house for a week and take her shopping. She spent the equivalent of what I would have won on new clothes and trainers. '

'So, not pleased you wasted £100 then? Did it have good odds?'

'Yeah, I could have won £700. It turned out to be a bloody expensive shopping trip. She only found out because she checked the bank account. Bloody on line banking and joint accounts, steer well clear Norman me old son, steer well clear.'

'How much did you bet this time?'

£150.' Jeff replied smirking to himself and at Normans horrified expression. 'I am in to win £1500.'

'I hope you do Jeff, I hate to think what she would have you doing as a punishment this time.' Norman concluded before picking up his radio as a shout came in for the pair of them.

Jeff thought about what Norman had said for a minute, if he did lose and she found out, it would either be another expensive shopping trip or more cleaning. He hoped that Jacobs daughter would win him the money, for his own sake.

The shift passed slowly, and, before they knew it, they were sat in the ambulance listening to the race. Norman was completely unimpressed by it all especially Jeff shouting 'GO ON MY SON' at the top of his voice each time his horse overtook another. He hoped the race would end soon; they were getting some strange looks from passers-by as they sat on the side of the road.

'GET IN, GET ACTUAL IN.' Jeff shouted, 'Come on Norm, I need to pay someone a little visit.'

Norman was sure there were rules against popping into the bookies mid shift to collect winnings, but, he wasn't going to argue, his shift partner was married to the boss, it was a pointless endeavour to even question Jeff and his actions.

They had just dropped off their last patient of the day when Norman approached Jeff who was booking them with Louise at reception.

'So, what are you going to do with your winnings then Jeff?'

'Winnings?' Louise and Fletch asked together.

'Yeah, Jeff put a bet on a horse and it won, he made a tidy little sum.'

'So mate, pub is it? Are you buying?' Fletch interjected.

Jeff shook his head.

'So, how much did you win then?'

'He won £1500.'

'Yeah, thanks Norman, but, I can talk for myself' Jeff snapped handing Louise the transfer sheet before trying to give his partner a Dixie like Death Stare.

'£1500 smackers, so, night out on the tiles then?' Fletch persisted much to the annoyance of Louise who walked off towards Resus.

'Nope, I am going home.'

'Home? With that amount of money? Why?'

'Because Fletch, I want to and what I spend my winnings on is my business and my business only. Right, I am off, see you all on Wednesday.' Jeff added as he turned and left the ED.

Once he arrived back at the Ambulance Station he went to Dixie's office, he often went in there when she wasn't working; it was almost like his safe haven away from people. No one else dared to go in apart from him, he knew she didn't mind. As he sat down at her desk he logged onto her computer using his own account for a change. Jeff knew what he was going to spend his winnings on, he had it all planned out.

Returning to the web page he loaded up earlier, Jeff entered his details on the booking form and hit submit, a few minutes later, he received his e mail confirmation. That was the easy part, the hard but was yet to come; Dixie had to agree to it.

'Dix, Princess, I am home.' Jeff called out as he walked into their home stroking the dog and he bounded up to him.

'Hello mate, where is your mum?'

'Right behind you Jeffrey.'

'Hey, where did you spring up from?'

'Over there, you cannot exactly miss me can you?' Dixie replied giving her best friend a hug before moving to make a drink for the pair of them. Jeff waited for his coffee patiently before he dropped his bombshell, he was just going to come out with it and accept no arguments from her.

'Dix, sit down, I have something to tell you.' Jeff tried to put on his serious face and expression; he wanted to freak her out as much as possible. Dixie did as she was told; Jeff could see she was looking worried.

'I need to tell you this now and you need to listen. You are going to go upstairs and pack your clothes, you are then going to put the bag in the car and I am going to drive you…'

'Jeff, what are you saying? I am confused.'

'Listen Dix, pack your things, enough for four days, put it in the car and I am going to drive you to this lovely lodge I have booked for us to spend a few days away from here. What did you think I was going to say?' Jeff finished looking at her facial expression, if she wasn't a strong a woman as she claimed to be, he could have sworn she was on the verge of tears.

'Jeff, …. What?...' Dixie was clearly lost for words, something which didn't happen often.

'You are going to shout at me, but, I put a bet on a horse and it won Dix, so, with the winnings, I am treating you, my best friend, to a lovely few days away in the country.'

'You put a bet on a bloody horse.' Dixie started to launch into her telling off, but, Jeff stopped her by repeating his request that she pack a bag, they were leaving tonight. He had arranged for Big Mac to come and take the dog, once that was taken care of the pair of them were on their way.

It took them just short of three hours to arrive, Dixie spent her time walking around the lodge while Jeff unpacked the car and sorted out their dinner. She took in all the rooms, the bathroom was massive, her bedroom could have fitted in their twice over! It had a big bath and shower, a soak in there was very appealing. She wondered through to the bedroom and saw a massive queen size four poster bed done up with cushions and blankets, the room had a small TV in the corner and a massive dressing table. She wondered where they were going to sleep, although the rooms were huge, there was only one bedroom. Dixie wondered back through to the kitchen and sat at the table while Jeff dished up the dinner.

'If you think the massive bed is going to butter me up for you putting a bet on a horse then you have another thing coming.' Dixie said bluntly as Jeff handed her a plate of fish and chips.

'Nope, that four poster bed is my treat for winning.' Jeff replied as quick as a flash.

'So, where am I going to sleep then?' Dixie asked trying to hide her disappointment, her face dropped even more as Jeff pointed to the small two seater sofa in the corner of the room.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Jeff smiled and winked at her as he continually shovelled his food into his mouth.

'Jeffrey, that is disgusting, you are like a walking food processor.' Dixie said as she started to pick at her own food, was Jeff serious about her sleeping on the sofa?

Jeff watched her closely, she was picking at her food and looking disappointed, he knew she would want the bed, that was his intention all along, but, he was enjoying watching her try and hide her feelings before he couldn't take it anymore collapsing into a fit of laughter.

'What is it?' Dixie said as sternly as possible.

'You… you have been looking like I have just eaten your chocolate ever since I said you were sleeping on the sofa.'

'No I haven't.'

'Yes you have, do you honestly thing I would do that to you?'

'I wouldn't put it passed you Mr Collier.'

'Dix, the bed is yours. I couldn't make you sleep on the sofa; you will do your back in.'

Jeff watched as her face lit up then saw it drop again.

'No Jeffrey, I can't let you sleep on that either. You won the money, it is only right that you have the comfort of the bed.'

'Dixie, it is not open for discussion, princess, it is yours.'

Dixie looked away from Jeff, could she bring herself to do it? Yes. Of course she could.

'Why don't we share it?' She said before laughing as Jeff nearly choked on the massive pile of chips he had wedged into his mouth.

'You want us to share a bed?'

'Why not, it isn't like we are going to do anything is it? That way we can both enjoy it.'

Jeff smiled at her as they both finished their dinner enjoying a comfortable silence; it was a sweet gesture from her and one he wasn't expecting.

They spent the remainder of the night wandering around the surrounding grounds before turning in. It felt odd to the pair of them climbing into bed with one another, Jeff felt even more odd when Dixie moved over and cuddled up to him, without thinking, he snaked his arms around her body and pulled her close. No words were spoken between them as they drifted off into sleep.

Jeff was the first to wake the following morning, Dixie hadn't moved and was still lying on his chest, he still had his arms around her. He looked down at her sleeping form, it was weird, his best friend, who happens to be gay and his wife, was cuddled up to him, it had been so long since he had woken up with a woman by his side. Jeff traced soft patterns up her arm as she began to stir.

'Morning Princess.'

'Morning.' Dixie mumbled as she moved herself further up his body so she was lying near to his own head.

'You alright down there Dix?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Just wondering that's all.'

The pair continued to lie in silence listening to the early morning bird song from outside before Dixie spoke up again.

'This is nice, waking up being held by someone even if it is you.'

'Charming.' Jeff replied before looking down at her, she wasn't making any effort to move, secretly he was glad, and 'it has been a long time since I woke up with someone in my arms.'

Dixie heard the sadness in Jeff's voice as he said this, should she press him on it? They were never ones for talking about their feelings, but, it was clear they were both craving something and were not getting it anywhere else anytime soon.

'Jeff, do you miss not having a girlfriend?'

'Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Why?'

'Just wondering.'

'What about you?'

'Same as you, sometimes I do, others I don't.'

Jeff sighed and continued to run his fingers up and down her shoulder hearing her sigh into his chest.

'Listen to us, a right pair of sentimental sods.' Dixie said as they both chuckled to one another.

'We must be getting old then Mrs Collier.'

'Oi, who are you calling old?'

'You. You are 10 months older than me; someone could have you down as a cradle snatcher.'

Without thinking Dixie lifted her head and slapped Jeff on his chest watching him feign pain before she rested her head back onto it.

'In all seriousness though Dix, I enjoyed sharing a bed with you and having you cuddle up to me. Seems weird though, admitting that I like having you close to me.'

'Not as half as weird as me, as a lesbian saying I enjoyed it too.'

Jeff smiled, 'what are we going to do with ourselves then Dix?'

'What today, or as a couple?'

'Both I guess.'

'Well, we could share a room on a more regular basis, not that I am suggesting we, well, you know, but, it is clear we both want to be loved. I know our relationship if far from ordinary, but, I will give you all the love and affection you need if you will do the same.'

'Of course I will babe, of course I will.'

'I think, before this gets anymore surreal and possibly awkward that we should get up. I am off to have a shower; you are going to put the kettle on.'

'Sounds like a plan to me.' Jeff said as Dixie released herself from his arms and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

'I love you mate, thanks for this.'

'You are welcome, does this mean I am off the hook for putting on a bet?'

Dixie smirked, 'not even close Jeffrey, not even close.'

Jeff watched her leave the room and head in for a shower, he didn't care that he wasn't off the hook yet, he was spending a few days away in peace and tranquillity with the woman he would spend the rest of this life with, his best friend.


End file.
